Life After Death: Angel Beats Short Stories
by Angel Phlox
Summary: My little drabbles about what I think happens to the Afterlife Battlefront crew when they return to their lives.
1. Life of a Rock Star

**Life After Death: Angel Beats Short Stories**

* * *

**Author's Note: The chapters are not connected unless stated. They're just my what ifs; little drabbles I come up with. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life of a Rock Star**

**[Iwasawa]**

The last thing I remembered was singing my new song as the men tried to take me away. Then I woke up in a room filled with posters of singers, CDs, a small recording studio, headphones, and more; it was a musicians dream come true. I was finally able to live my dream…or so I thought. I went downstairs to find empty beer bottles and sheets of music scattered everywhere. _Is all this _mine_?_ I thought.

After I toured the house, I figured out that I lived alone. _Looks like I turned into my Old Man…Great_. Even though I swore to myself that I'd never drink, I end up doing it in my second life. Anyways, once I was done scolding myself, I walked into the recording studio. The walls were made of maple wood and the equipment was extremely high tech. I saw CDs with my picture on them. As I listened to them, tears filled my eyes because I remembered writing all those songs when I was in the Afterlife Battlefront. And the best part was that all the members, except Yui, were in the GirlsDeMo band with me. _I actually did it. I've changed how people see music with my songs…_The thought was overwhelming and I fell to my knees and cried tears of joy.

**Now, to the present:**

"Iwasawa-san?" Yui says as she knocks on my door.

I take off my headphones and slip back into the "real" world. "Hai hai. I'm coming."

I open the door to see Hinata-kun and Yui at the door. I step aside and let them in. "What is it? I'm in the middle of composing my newest song."

"Glad to see you too." Hinata-kun mutters irritably.

I sigh and close the door.

"You know how she gets when she's in the middle of creating a masterpiece!" Yui says

Hinata-kun rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Yui sighs in frustration and crosses her arms. "Just roll me over there, slave!"

He mutters something under his breath and rolls her wheelchair over to my "office". I follow them and sit down. _Yui looks so much better since she had that surgery. She's just as lively as I remember. Maybe even more so._ Hinata-kun still wears his hair and shoulder length and is now a little league baseball coach.

"So, why are you here?" I ask, trying not to sound annoyed, because I am. Slightly.

"When I heard you were working on another piece of magic—" she _insists _on calling my music extravagant names like that, "I wanted to come over and see if I could help or, you know, sing." She grins.

_How do I nicely tell someone to get lost because writing music is something I like to do_ alone_?_ Although, it _is_ pretty disorganized in my recording studio…I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything, so why not? She _is_ the assistant/manager/back-up; whatever you call it.

"I don't need any help right now, but I _do_ have a favor to ask." I say while moving some hair out of my face.

Her face lights up and Hinata-kun rolls his eyes. "What is it? I'll do anything!" she says excitedly.

"My recording studio is kinda messy. Would you mind organizing my CDs and stuff?"

Hinata-kun frowns. "That'll take all day! I have a team that I coach, ya know!"

I nod. "I know. But you don't have to stay _all_ day. And I never said you had to clean. Just—"

Yui covers his mouth with her hand and says, "Oh, don't worry! We'll have it done by lunchtime."

"You will?" I ask.

"We will?" Hinata-kun asks in surprise.

I smile. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'll get back to my music."

Yui nods and Hinata-kun pushes her to the recording studio. After I make sure they're gone, I slip on my headphones and return to the magical world of music.


	2. Raise Your Head

**Chapter 2: Raise Your Head (ch 1 cont'd) **

**[Yui]**

When I first woke up from my surgery, I sat up and moved my arms for the first time. I was so happy that I cried on Hinata's shoulder. He was always by my side and never missed a chance to see me. Even though I can't walk, I am now more free than I was before I died. Don't get me wrong, I do miss being able to walk, but I'll settle for this.

"Why am I here again?" Hinata asks bitterly as he stack CDs.

"Because you love me?" I ask teasingly.

He rolls his eyes. "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than love to convince me to do stupid shit like this."

I pull his shirt down so his head is level with mine then I kiss him. "You were saying?" I grin slyly.

He blushes then removes my hand. "Shut up."

I laugh then continue sorting through sheets of music.

Life wasn't easy after the surgery. I had to go to physical therapy for months. I had to do arm exercises that would strengthen me. It was hard and painful, but I remembered how Otonashi helped me fulfill my dream and kept going. He would say, "Raise your head, Yui. We're not done yet." I haven't seen him since I appeared back to the real world from the afterlife. _I wonder how he's doing…_

As I look down, I squeal with delight at a familiar piece of music. _This is "My Song" that Iwasawa-san wrote! And it's hand written!_ If I could jump up and down, I would. Iwasawa-san never let me actually touch her hand written pieces. I can understand why, but now I finally get to! This is so freaking exciting!

Hinata looks at me with a confused look. "The hell are you so excited about?"

I eagerly point to the paper. "Do you know what this is?!"

He steps closer and looks at it. "It's a song. So what?"

I sigh in exasperation. "It's _hand written_, _original copy_ of 'My Song'! It was the last song Iwasawa-san sang in the afterlife!"

He rubs the back of his head. "Look, Yui, I'm just not as into GirlsDeMo as you are. I can't get excited about it."

I pout. "All you care about are baseball and me."

He frowns and crosses his arms. "At least I put you as a priority!"

_How could I be so stupid? After all he's done for me, I still act like an ungrateful child._

"G-gomen." I say with a lowered head. "You're right."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "It's ok. There isn't anyone else I'd rather be with."

I smile and nod. In the back of my head, I can hear Otonashi: _"Raise your head, Yui."_


	3. Red Thread of Fate

**Chapter 3: Red Thread of Fate**

**[Otonashi]**

I open my eyes and I'm leaning against a building. Hoards of people pass by and I'm overwhelmed. _Where am I? What happened to Kanade and the others? _I take a deep breath and look up at the sky. It's mostly clear of clouds with a few exceptions. Right as I'm getting lost in thought, I hear a girl humming a familiar tune. I look around and see white hair passing by. _It's her! It's Kanade—I know it!_ I reach out and touch her shoulder.

"Uh, sumimasen." I say stupidly.

The girl turns around and there are golden eyes staring back at me. _It _is_ Kanade!_ I'm so happy I could cry (shut up). I thought I'd never see or remember her again.

She smiles softly and hugs me. "Yuzuru…"

I hold her tightly. "Kanade…"

"You're here…You're really here." _Gosh I sound like such an idiot!_

She nods. "Where did you expect me to be?"

I shrug and let her go. "I don't know. Anywhere but here, knowing my luck."

"Looks like fate has turned the tables."

I raise an eyebrow. "You make fate sound like it's a person."

She shrugs. "Who's to say it's not?"

I scratch my head. "Thinking about that makes my head hurt."

"Well, you _are _an idiot." Says a familiar voice.

I turn around and see Yuri standing in front of me. She's wearing a white dress and a beret. Her purple hair is in a semi-short braid. _She really likes berets, doesn't she?_ Beside her is, of course, Noda. He doesn't have an axe, but I'm sure if he ever gets his hands on one, we'll _all_ go back to the Afterlife.

"Well, well." Noda says. "Look who it is: the rookie!"

I roll my eyes. "That's supposed to intimidate me?"

He frowns. "You lookin' for a fight, newbie?"

I sigh. "We're not in the Afterlife anymore, you dumbass."

Yuri puts a hand on his shoulder. "Jeez, Noda. I can't take you anywhere."

He blushes slightly but backs away. When Kanade and Yuri see each other, they squeal that annoying girl squeal and hug each other. There are tears and much hugging, much to Noda's dismay. We all go to a local café to talk. Unfortunately, Noda has given me the pleasure of being watched at knifepoint, since he doesn't have an axe or gun.

"So, Otonashi," Yuri says. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

Memories flood my mind as she asks the question. "Oh, you know. This and that." I say as I explain what's been going on.

She grins slyly. "Are you and Kanade-chan _together_ now?"

My face gets hot.

"Of course." Kanade says matter-of-factly.

Noda crosses his arms and looks away while Yuri giggles.

I frown. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Yuri says as she takes a drink of water. "Fate just has a way of making my life interesting."


	4. Fate is a Funny Thing

**Chapter 4: Fate is a Funny Thing (ch 3 cont'd)**

**[Yuri]**

Not in a million years did I think I'd be where I am today. "Where's that?" you ask. Good question! I'm currently an instructor at an agency that specializes in training people to go undercover. It's the best thing ever! I also get to work with weapons.

I woke up and found myself in an office surrounded with computers, documents, files, outfits, the works. The memories returned almost in a flash. As I sorted through old photos, someone walked in and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw the most unexpected person: Noda-kun.

**-Flash Forward to the Present-**

I take a drink of water and say, "Oh, nothing. Fate just has a way of making my life interesting."

Otonashi-kun looks at me with a blank expression. _Guys are _so _dense._

"Just trust me on this, ok?" I say, trying to shift the conversation.

Kanade-chan looks at Noda-kun and I closely. "Are you two dating?"

Noda-kun and I look at each other nervously and my face gets hot. He just looks at me with a slightly terrified expression. He and I are the same when it comes to romance: say whaaaaaat?! O.O

I swallow. "Um, well, you see…"

Otonashi-kun looks at me with a mischievous grin. "Well, well, well. I _knew_ you two would end up together."

I clench my fists. "B-baka! W-we're just f-friends!"

He just rolls his eyes as Noda-kun pinches me in the leg. I glare at Noda-kun and he gives me a look that says, "So I _embarrass_ you now? Gee, thanks." I sigh and look Otonashi-kun in the eye.

"What about it? If we are, it's none of _your_ business." I say.

"Same goes for us, then." Kanade-chan says calmly. "Right, Yuzuru?"

He nods hastily. "H-hai."

Noda-kun just scoffs. "Tch! Can we talk about something else now? I'm getting sick of all this romance shit."

I cross my arms. "Ok, then, Mr. Swing-his-axe-around." (Don't make fun! I'm not good at coming up with names!) "What do _you_ wanna talk about?"

He sighs and pulls out a cigarette. "I think it's pretty damn obvious."

"It's not so 'pretty damn obvious' to us. We aren't exactly mind readers."

Noda-kun looks at Otonashi-kun. "Have you seen the others?"

He shakes his head. "I've heard that Iwasawa is famous now, but little else."

Noda-kun sighs. "We need to get the group back together."

"How?" Kanade-chan asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Noda-kun says in an are-you-stupid tone.

"Tell us, oh Wise One." I say mockingly.

"We track down 'Christ.' "

_Well duh! Why didn't I think of it before?_

I laugh and say, "Fate is a funny thing."

Everyone nods.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a little fyi: "cont'd" means continued, in case anyone was confused.**


	5. Ordinary Guy

**Chapter 5: Ordinary Guy**

**[Oyama]**

"Oyama-kun?"

_Who's that?_

"Oyama-kun!"

I slowly lift my head and see a sensei standing next to me. She wears her hair in a tight bun. I rub my eyes and realize that I'm in school. There are students everywhere and they're all staring at me. _That's right. I fell asleep in class…Why couldn't I remember?_

"Well?" she asks. "Do you not have anything to say for yourself?"

I shake my head. "No, ma'am. Gomenasai."

There are some laughs and whispers.

"_Silence!_" the sensei screams and slams a ruler on my desk.

That scares me so much that I fall out of my chair and land on the floor. The whole class busts out laughing and my face gets hot. Sensei rubs her forehead and mumbles something about students giving her grey hair. _Why can't I remember anything? What's going on?_

I shamefully get back in my seat and lower my head as Sensei goes to the front of the room and resumes the lesson. I quietly take notes, despite the whispers and giggles. My face gets hotter and hotter, but I ignore it. As I write, the memories slowly return. Not all of them, but most. I can remember being in the SSS with Yuri, Hinata, Noda, Takamatsu, Shiina-san, Otonashi, and more. It's almost too painful to handle but I keep my cool until class is over.

I slowly pack my things and trudge into the hallway. People are pointing and whispering. Again, I lower my head and ignore them as best I can. _Now I remember how much I hated school…That's why I ran away and…And what? I can't remember much of my first life._

"Oyama-kun?"

Chills run up my spine and I freeze. _Is Sensei still mad at me?_ "H-hai?" I turn around.

A girl with dark blue hair, similar to Shiina-san's, is smiling at me. "Are you ok? I heard you fell."

My face gets hot and I nervously rub the back of my head. "Oh, that? It was nothing. I'm fine."

"Yokatta! I was getting kinda worried."

_Who _is_ this girl? Do I know her? Not all of my recent memories have returned._ This is _extremely _frustrating.

"Oh, th-that's not necessary."

"Ah, sumimasen. I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Okazaki. Okazaki Rin."

_Phew! So I don't know her after all. But how does she know _me_?_

We shake hands.

"N-nice to meet you, Okazaki-san." I say sheepishly.

She frowns. "You can call me by my first name."

"Oh…So, Rin-san?"

"Too formal. But call me what you like."

"Rin-chan? No, that sounds girly…Rin-kun?"

She shrugs. "I can live with that."

"So, _Rin-kun_, how do you know me?"

Her face turns red and she avoids eye contact with me. "I, um, just happened to hear some rumors. N-nothing more."

"Oh…ok then."

The bell rings and people begin to hurry to their classes. I don't really want to go to any more classes today. It's not like I need to, I have a B+ average. Rin-kun stands there nervously and stares at the floor. _Isn't she gonna go to class?_

"Ne, Oyama-kun." she says.

"Nani?"

"A-aren't you gonna go to class?"

I shrug. "Why bother? I'm bored of classes."

"That's so unlike you."

I frown. "How's that?"

"I've watched you sometimes, and you don't seem like the type to just up and leave school because you got bored."

I nod. "You're right. I'm terrified of leaving and getting caught. But I've been through a lot lately, and now I'm a bit calmer about it. Besides, I'm still making good grades."

"So, are you gonna ditch?"

I nod. "Yup. Wanna come with?"

Her eyes widen and she looks like a deer in headlights. "A-are you sure? I'm just an ordinary girl and—"

I take her hand and smile. "So? I'm just an ordinary guy."

She smiles and we head for the nearest exit.


End file.
